


Old Gay Marrieds

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Atleast for now, F/F, Fluff, Just some sweet gays, M/M, and lesbians!, atleast not yet, based on a dnd thing, but you dont really gotta be into dnd to read it?, no really, read it for the gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vin hadn't meant to fall so hard for somebody he was a total opposite of.Thom just wants to kiss his husband.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling for Thom was like falling in love with a wildfire. 
> 
> Chaotic, but irresistible. 
> 
> Or maybe Vin was just a pyromaniac.

Vin had been so frustrated when he found out that he was to share a room with some man that he hadn’t even met yet.Thom had been ecstatic to meet a new person.

Thom would insist it was fate that they were to be rooming together.

Vin would deny it, but really he knew that something had to have happened. Some stars had to align just right for him to meet the eccentric man who he was proud to call his husband twenty nine years, nine months, and sixteen days later. 

That’s how long it had been. Not that Thom would remember the date, but Vin always would. 

He’d always been good with numbers. 

Twenty eight years, six months, and twelve days since they moved to Silverden and started their own businesses together, living in a small house a ten minute walk from the town. 

Twenty eight years, six months, and eleven days since they met the girls, and oh they’d been so lovely. So accepting. 

Thom had warmed up to them right away. It had taken Vin months, but now they hung out often, and Vin trusted them to run the businesses if they needed a break. Thom did too, of course, but it really was Vin’s choice the first time.

It had been just after the town had received a large influx of outsiders. Both of them had been so burnt out afterwards, but especially Thom. 

The poor man had been serving drinks practically nonstop the entire time, running around and overworking himself to the point where Vin had to push his husband out of the tavern so he could close the place up himself. 

Thom had protested, but even he couldn’t deny how tired he was. So much so that, by the time Vin had stepped into the bedroom of their new apartment not even half an hour later, there was no chance of waking the man up to get him to eat something.

Vin would have loved to get him to eat something, but all it took was one look at the way his husband’s chest rose and fell as he snored softly to convince him that he’d have to just make a large breakfast the next day.

When Thom woke up the next day, it was to a fever that simply would not go away, and Vin would not have his husband working through that. 

Dahlia and Alys had hardly needed to be asked to take over once they found out Thom was sick. Alys had even interrogated Vin to make sure he’d take care of the man while they worked. Like Vin was going to leave his side. Not even for a moment.

The couple had been rewarded greatly with gifts for at least a month, unbeknownst to Thom. 

Thom wouldn’t complain, Vin just didn’t feel the need to inform the man that he was giving their mutual friends gifts for keeping their businesses afloat while he took care of Thom. 

Thom just wishes that Vin would let him be taken care of sometimes. 

He always worked so hard to make sure that Thom was safe and happy and healthy, but rarely let Thom do the same. 

Vin was working on that.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys started sad, but they'll always come back to eachother at the end of the day.

Beginnings were always rocky. That was just how it was.

For instance: They used to worship the Raven Queen. That was fine. Part of how they met, actually. 

Four months after Thom had pulled Vin aside and slammed their lips together, Thom’s twin sister was killed. The true circumstances regarding her death were never discovered, but Vin knew who to blame. 

Thom had been heartbroken, but Vin had just been angry. That very day, Vin had begged for his boyfriend’s sister to be brought back. It was hurting Thom, and that wasn’t fair. Thom didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. Didn’t deserve to lose somebody he loved that much. 

He learned a lesson that day: You can’t reason with death. 

Vin took to worshiping Thom from then on. Spent hours upon hours counting freckles, Thom’s skin illuminated by the moonlight as he slept. Unfortunately, Thom kept moving. Vin still didn’t have a count, but he suspected the number breached the hundreds, painting galaxies across Thom’s paler skin. 

He could confirm that they did go all the way down. 

Year seven of them being married led to Thom resting his head on Vin’s chest while Vin quietly read to him in the early hours of the morning before either of them truly needed to be up to work. Thom wasn’t really paying attention, too focused on the feeling of his chest rising and falling. 

It led to him looking far away yet grounded at the same time, and Vin reached up to scritch gently at his husband’s scalp. He interrupted his reading to ask a question. “What’s on your mind, dearest?” Gentle. Not prying, just genuinely curious as to what had captured his love’s attention. 

Vin’s reading glasses slowly slid down his face, and he had to push them back up with his index finger as he waited for a response. 

Thom let out a questioning hum before responding. “I- Just thinking about how comfy you are. You make a good pillow, Vinny. You should try it sometime.” 

The eldest shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle. “I don’t think that’s how anatomy works, dear.” He gently reminded his husband, scritching at the man’s head once more. 

Thom yawned, wiggling against Vin with a pout. “Well, it’s a shame, because you really are a good pillow. And you’re all mine.” 

“That I am, Thomas.” Another chuckle escaped the paladin. 

“Indeed, Vincent.” Thom teased, wiggling his eyebrows at his husband, who promptly let out a groan of frustration. 

“That’s not even my name, Thom.” Vin gently reminded him, rolling his eyes.

“It could be.”

Needless to say, the teasing went on for a good few minutes before Vin waved his husband off to go run his tavern.


End file.
